Adeus, minha amiga
by Sorah
Summary: Oneshot. Lisbon sofre com lembranças e aguarda a ligação que salvasua noite. Todos os dias. É curta, mas é com carinho.


**Essa é uma oneshot que eu quis escrever quando estava entediada.**

**E olha que é minha primeira one shot de the Mentalist, pq sempre acabo escrevendo mais de quinze páginas. Isso é mais uma songfic, pra falar a verdade. A música, no caso, é Goodbye my lover, do James Blunt.**

**: )**

**Goodbye, my friend.**

Os lençóis, ela tinha certeza, cheiravam a perfume masculino.

Revirou-se na cama, e se sentiu impregnada daquele cheiro. Por segundos, o corpo estremeceu, e ela se lembrou do toque. Paralisada por segundos, então, passou a mão pelo travesseiro, alisando-o e o culpando pela noite mal dormida.

Afundou a cabeça mais uma vez, esperando que o sono viesse. Mas não viria. Ela sabia. Principalmente porque o travesseiro tinha o cheiro do cabelo _dele._

Completamente acordada, sentou-se na cama. Uma dorzinha no peito, um nó na garganta, e o orgulho corroendo suas veias. Feito uma adolescente, olhou pras roupas e se lembrou que eram as mesmas daquele dia.

Olhou para o relógio.

É claro que não dormiria, era dez da noite, e o sono não costumava vir antes das onze.

Mas ela não tinha mais nada pra fazer daquela noite. Ninguém viria vê-la. E pelo jeito, também não ligariam.

Inferno.

Agora ela o culpava. Porque tinha a mania de quebrar suas promessas e simplesmente deixa-la. Não estava ali, tudo bem, entendia. Ou fingia que entendia. Mas e as ligações, e os telefonemas que prometera?

Abraçou as próprias pernas, e sentiu os olhos arderem e a visão embaçar.

Olhou para o telefone, mudo e zombando dela.

Talvez tenha acontecido alguma coisa.

E nesse caso, devia ligar.

Mas e se não tivesse acontecido nada? E se aquela noite foi apenas uma forma de evitar uma despedida mais triste?

Nada ali tinha o cheiro dele.

Estava tudo em sua cabeça, rodando, fazendo-a enlouquecer. Pensamentos doentios que rodopiavam, dançavam, zombavam de sua lamentável saudade.

E saudade, como já diz o poeta, é sua alma dizendo pra quem quer voltar.

O problema, nesse caso, é que não há como voltar, porque não foi _ela_ quem partiu.

E aquele cheiro, o cheiro impregnado, como se estivesse imersa numa piscina de torpor, tudo aquilo eram lembranças.

Seu travesseiro, para qualquer um sem aquelas memórias, tinha o cheiro do seu xampu de canela.

Seu lençol cheirava aquela mesma marca de sabonete que sempre usava.

Nada tinha o cheiro dele.

Era um vazio. Era como um enorme vazio que fazia seu peito doer. Não muito. Apenas o suficiente para que ela se lembrasse do quão terrível é dizer adeus a quem se ama.

Mas ela gostava de fingir. Fingir inocentemente que aquele cheiro nunca desapareceu de suas coisas, de sua pele.

Mas já fazia meses.

Já fazia meses desde que ele decidiu seguir, sem olhar pra trás, correndo atrás de sua libertação.

"_Vai ser melhor, acredite."_

Como podia ser melhor?

Quão idiota ela fora ao negar, com os olhos vermelhos, que sentiria sua falta?

Sozinha em sua cama, ela riu ao lembrar-se do rosto dele, tentando parecer insultado por tentar mentir. Ele sabia que ela passaria por alguns momentos chorando por não dizer nada. Mas extrair palavras de sua boca era inviável.

"_Red John morreu sem que eu pudesse me vingar. Morreu, simplesmente, uma morte tranquila de um homem à beira da morte por um câncer assintomático."_

Fora essas as palavras que ele disse, pouco antes de confessar que havia passado as últimas noites insone, pensando na sua falha, no quão péssimo homem fora para sua família, que nem pegar um doente fora capaz. Passara pelo menos uma semana tentando se recuperar, distante de todos, chorando por horas, até se decidir partir.

"_Eu volto. Um dia."_

Ela queria gritar. Gritar para ficar, gritar que o ajudaria no que fosse necessário. Que seria seu porto seguro, e, em escalas menores, queria gritar que ele era um mentiroso, inconsequente e que não pensava em ninguém além dele mesmo.

Infelizmente, essas menores escalas foram as únicas coisas que saíram de sua boca. E hoje ela pensava se teria sido diferente, caso tivesse dito as demais coisas que passavam por sua cabeça.

Naquele dia ainda, ele havia ido até sua casa mais tarde. Confessou que a pior parte de partir era deixa-la. Pediu desculpas. Pediu para entrar. Lembrou-se de todas as vezes que a fez chorar, e pediu perdão mais uma vez. Então a abraçou, deixando um pouco de seu perfume e vida, impregnados em seu corpo.

"_Um dia" _ele disse, enquanto acarinhava seu rosto "_um dia você vai ouvir uma música que dirá o que quero dizer."_ E sorrindo, um sorriso sincero e carinhoso. "_Mas hoje eu preciso partir. Adeus, minha amiga. Você tem sido a única pra mim."_

E com isso ela desabara em lágrimas. Lágrimas que ainda carregavam o rancor daquela despedida. Ela queria que ele ficasse, e ele, inconscientemente, queria que ela fosse com ele. Nenhum dos dois teve o que queria naquela noite, mesmo que esta tenha terminado nos lençóis de Lisbon, num abraço quente, como se tivessem asas, sincronizados e harmônicos, quase ritmados.

"_Eu te ligo. Todas as noites. Prometo."_

Uma promessa no lugar de um adeus é sempre mais reconfortante.

Mas agora esta não se fazia verdade.

Onde estava a ligação daquele dia? Onde estava a voz reconfortante, e os silêncios envergonhados, quando eles esperavam a declaração dos sentimentos um do outro? Onde estava seu motivo de continuar viva?

Onze horas. E o sono finalmente começava a chegar.

Voltou a deitar, ainda entorpecida daquele cheiro que não existia.

Foi quando o telefone tocou.

"_Liga o rádio, Lisbon."_

A voz era dele, claro. Mas não esperara sequer que respondesse. Enraivecida, botou o telefone no gancho e ligou o rádio.

_Então eu peguei o que é meu por direito eterno_

_Peguei sua alma durante a noite_

_E talvez isso tenha acabado, mas não vai parar aí_

_Eu estou aqui por você, se você apenas se importar_

Um dia, ela se lembrava, um dia, ela ira ouvir as palavras que ele queria ter dito aquela noite, em forma de música.

_Você tocou meu coração, tocou minha alma._

_Você mudou minha vida e meus objetivos_

_E o amor é cego e eu soube disso quando_

_Meu coração foi cegado por você._

_Beijei seus lábios e segurei sua cabeça._

_Compartilhei seus sonhos e a sua cama._

_Te conheço bem, conheço o seu cheiro._

_Eu estive viciado em você._

Mesmo que agora parecesse que aquelas palavras eram suas, e não dele, ela chorou, e, rindo, com as lágrimas escorrendo rapidamente pelo rosto, ela apertou o travesseiro contra o corpo, e sabia que podia sentir o cheiro viciante dele.

_Adeus meu Amor._

_Adeus minha amiga._

_Você tem sido a única_

_Você tem sido a única para mim_

Maldito, ela pensou, rindo, se declarou primeiro.

_Eu seria o pai do seu filho_

_Eu passaria uma vida inteira com você_

_Eu conheço seus medos e você conhece os meus_

_Nós tivemos nossas dúvidas, agora nós estamos bem_

_E eu te amo, juro que é verdade_

_Eu não posso viver sem você._

Agora, e mais do que jamais em sua vida, ela sabia, tinha certeza, e admitiria aos quatro ventos, que também não viveria mais sem alguém. Sem Patrick Jane.

Uma declaração um tanto quanto complicada pra quem está distante de quem se ama. Há cinco meses.

O telefone tocou mais uma vez quando a música cessou. A voz dela tremia, quase tanto quanto a mão segurando o aparelho.

Lisbon era linda quando chorava.

"_Ouviu?"_

"Claro que ouvi."

"_E então?"_

"Seu desgraçado."

"_Só isso que tem a dizer?"_

"Eu quero você aqui pra dizer pessoalmente."

"_Meh. Eu te conheço. Ia acabar não dizendo nada."_

"Nesse caso eu ia mostrar."

"_Tem coragem de prometer isso?"_

"Duvide."

"_Lisbon."_

"O que?"

"Abra sua porta. Está frio aqui fora."


End file.
